Something There
by gafreak
Summary: Starting during "Song Beneath the Song," focusing on the new found friendship between Addison and Teddy. Slight AU later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Starting during "Song Beneath the Song," focusing on the new found friendship between Addison and Teddy. **

**AN: Slight AU, mostly follows Grey's through the end of season 7 & Private Practice up to 5x06. This is my first fanfic since I was in high school, I'm not in school anymore & only working part time, so I've had lots of time to write. Please R&R.**

"She made it through surgery, thank God. Now she just has to make it long enough for that little girl to get stronger," Addison said aloud, not really to anyone in particular as she stood outside Callie's room.

A tall doctor she hadn't really seen before walked out of Callie's room. After writing something in Callie's chart, she handed it to the nurse and turned to Addison. "You wanna grab something to eat in the cafeteria? I know you just flew in for Callie and are probably exhausted and just want to sleep, but I also know Callie's one of your closest friends here and that you need nothing more than someone to talk to. I'm Teddy Altman, by the way."

Addison stood at the nurses' station, continuing to look into Callie's room, completely unaware that anyone was talking to her. When Teddy touched her arm, she snapped back into reality. "Huh? What did you say?" Addison asked, sounding slightly offended.

"I just asked if wanted to grab something to eat and maybe talk."

"Oh, yeah. Something to eat would be good. I'm not sure how up to talking I am right now though."

The two women got their food and made their way to an empty table. It seemed as though word of the accident wasted no time making its way through the hospital and everyone was talking about it, with their own theories about how it happened.

"I hate hearing everyone talk about Callie and Arizona like that. I definitely don't miss the gossip here. I miss the people though, and the surgeries. I love LA, don't get me wrong, but it's so different there. Sometimes I think about moving back here, but then I realize that I have friends here, but my family is in LA," Addison said, putting air quotes around the word "family." "So what's the latest gossip? I need to stop thinking about the worst-case scenario."

Teddy spent the next hour filling Addison in on everything she hadn't already heard from Callie or Mark whenever she talked to them. Little Grey and Avery, Bailey and Nurse Eli, her tumor patient husband, Alex and the new OB, mostly everyone's relationship drama, since that is the best kind of gossip.

"This has been great, but I should really try to catch a nap for even a little while," Addison said, right as her pager went off at the same time as Teddy's.

"Guess your nap is going to have to wait awhile."

By the time they got to Callie's room in the ICU, she had already been switched to portable monitors and was being wheeled down the hallway. The next several hours were a whirlwind of surgery, including the delivery of Callie's baby, 17 weeks premature.

Addison chose to stay in Seattle for a few more days after the delivery of Callie's baby, who still didn't have a name. Teddy insisted she stay at her house. "This week has been hell and we all need each other right now. I know we just met, but I consider you a friend and I wouldn't let a friend stay at some hotel. I have an extra room; it's really not any trouble."

Teddy went to work like usual and Addison spent her days at the hospital, checking on Callie and little Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, and catching up with everyone. When she felt Callie was okay and that Sofia was in good hands with Alex and Dr. Stark, Addison said her good-byes to everyone and promised the next time she was in Seattle would be under better circumstances. Her new friend offered her a ride to the airport, which she gladly accepted.

Upon arriving at Sea-Tac, Teddy said, "I know LA is far and you have your life and practice there, but I hope we can stay friends. You're always welcome to stay with me."

"Of course. I would like to have another friend up here. It's nice to know I'm no longer the most hated woman at Seattle Grace. I am sure I'll be back in a few months to check on Sofia. My flight leaves in an hour and I still have to get through security. Bye," Addison said, hugging Teddy, before disappearing into the airport crowds.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know at the beginning of the first chapter, I said that this story would be pretty true through the beginning of this season of Private Practice. I think it still will be, but Private Practice and Grey's will be taking place on different time tables. (Addison start the fertility stuff at the same time as Callie & Arizona's wedding. Please r&r.**

* * *

><p>A few weeks after returning to LA, Addison's phone went off. After checking the caller ID, she frantically answered, "What's wrong? Are they okay?"<p>

"Calm down, Addie," Teddy said as she paced back and forth in front of the OR board of Seattle Grace Mercy West. "You have answered the phone that way every time I call since you left. They're fine now, but both Callie and Sofia had to have emergency surgery. Sofia is still touch and go, but she should be fine considering how strong she is. It's just a minor setback."

"I'll be on the next plane. Pick me up at the airport." Teddy could hear Addison going through her closet and slamming dresser drawers.

"Don't do that. They're fine and back to getting better. Callie and Arizona are getting married as soon as Callie and Sofia are out of the hospital. Come then and bring Sam with you. I just wanted to give you the daily update."

Addison cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder as she began to put away the items she had hastily tossed into her suitcase. "Fine. Make sure they invite me. I feel like I'm forgotten about sometimes since I'm down here. How's it going with your two hotties?"

"What do you mean two? I'm married to Henry, but that's just so he has insurance and I'm dating Andrew. It's going pretty well with Andrew, but I can just see him needing to leave again. He's a trauma counselor, he never stays in one place long. How's everything with Sam?"

"It's great, but I still want a baby and he doesn't. I'm not sure how that is going to work out. I have to go; he's home. Keep me updated. Bye," Addison said.

"Talk to you tomorrow. Bye," Teddy responded as she headed towards Callie's room.

* * *

><p>"Some of my friends in Seattle are getting married. I don't know the exact date yet, but do you want to go with me? I don't mind going alone, but I thought it could give you a chance to catch up with Derek and Mark," Addison asked while preparing dinner for herself and Sam.<p>

While opening a bottle of wine, Sam replied, "Yeah, that's fine, whatever. Just let me know when."

Slamming the pan onto the counter, Addison was clearly frustrated with Sam's response, or lack thereof. "If you don't want to go, just say so. I know you haven't talked to Mark or Derek since we were all up there with my brother. Mark has a kid now & Derek is trying to have one, while you clearly want nothing to do with a baby. Are you going to be all cold and distant when I do get pregnant?"

"Are we really going to talk about this now? I said I'd go to Seattle with you, it has nothing to do with you wanting a baby."

Addison continued to bustle around the kitchen, finding everything she would need for the meal she was attempting to make, but was interrupted with an argument.

"I love you, Sam, I really do. I just don't know how we're going to work once I get pregnant if you don't want a baby with me. I really want to have a baby. I feel like I have to have a baby to be complete. I feel like I'm missing something right now. How is this going to work? I love being with you, but if it comes down to it, I think I'd choose a baby over you. Maybe once I have a baby, you'll come around, but I'm not going to not have a baby just because you don't want one."

"I'm not talking about this right now. I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I don't want to talk about you having a baby," Sam replied while heading towards the door. "I'm going to my house. If you want to talk about something other than the baby, you can find me there."

Having given up on making dinner, Addison picked up one of the glasses of wine Sam had poured before storming out and walked outside. Curling up on the lounge chair, she began to cry. She couldn't believe that every time they were together, Sam somehow managed to start a fight about her wanting to have a baby. Finishing the glass of wine, she heard the patio door open. She turned, thinking Sam had come to apologize, but then realized he never had and why would he start now. It was Amelia, who could tell she was clearly upset.

"Addie, you need to take a break. Between the practice & Sam, you are beyond stressed. Go back to Seattle or New York. I know it was crazy when you were in Seattle last month, but you were so happy when you came back. The practice will be fine if you decide to take an extended leave. You clearly miss your friends in Seattle. I can call Mark or Derek to pick you up at the airport. I'm sure you can stay with one of them. Or they'll come here and beat some sense into Sam about having a baby with you," Amelia said while taking a seat on the second lounge chair.

"I just have to make it a few more weeks. Once they're out of the hospital, they're getting married & I'm going back for the wedding. Maybe I'll stay for a few weeks, I'm sure the Chief won't have a problem giving me privileges again."


	3. Chapter 3

"They're going home tomorrow as long as Sofia passes the car seat test," Teddy informed Addison via Skype roughly a month after Addison's argument with Sam.

Almost immediately upon hearing that, Addison began to tear up. "These damn hormones. Jake was right, I feel like I was hit by a PMS truck. That's amazing! Have you heard if they set a date yet?"

"I heard them say something about three weeks from tomorrow. They aren't sending out invitations, just word of mouth to people at the hospital. I've constantly been reminding Arizona whenever I'm around and she's talking about the wedding that you want to come. I'm sure Callie will call you with all the details. How's the baby making going?"

"I had four eggs this morning. We harvested them right away and fertilized them this afternoon. Sam's coming around a little bit with the whole baby thing. He helped me pick a donor. I'm being implanted in four days if they grow and look good. I'm only going to have two implanted at first so if it doesn't work, I still have another chance without having to redo the whole process," Addison answered, smiling, "So I should know by the time of the wedding if I'm pregnant or not."

"I can't wait to hear all about it when you get here. You're staying with me of course. Andrew is still in town. He keeps talking about a position in Germany. He hasn't actually said anything, but he's been hinting about wanting me to go with him. I'm finally getting settled here. After moving around with the Army, I like having a place to actually call home," Teddy said as she looked at her pager, "I have to go, emergency surgery. Let me know when you're getting here."

"Bye," Addison said as she closed her laptop.

* * *

><p>Teddy wanted to join Arizona, Callie, and Mark for Sofia's carrier test, but was called into surgery last minute. Sofia passed with flying colors and was soon on her way home with her family. Before going home, Teddy decided to stop at their apartment to see how everyone was doing and offer any help. She made it to the door and was about to knock when Mark opened the door.<p>

"Sofia's sleeping & Callie's with her. What's up?" Mark asked, holding his finger to his lips, indicating to be quiet.

"Oh, I was just seeing how everyone is and if they needed any help with anything. I can go, I've had a long day."

"No, its fine, come on in. They don't want a lot of visitors right now, but I'm sure Arizona would love your company. I'm headed home. Have a good night," Mark said as he let her in, before walking across the hallway and opening his own door.

Teddy hesitantly entered the apartment and didn't see Arizona or Callie. She knew Callie was in the nursery with Sofia, and guessed that Arizona was there as well. Her suspicions were correct. Callie was sleeping in the rocking chair, holding the baby, while Arizona was standing in the doorway, admiring her family.

"Hey," Teddy whispered as she walked down the hallway, causing Arizona to turn and wave her closer. "How are they? I have to let Addison know, she's been texting me all day to find out if they were home yet."

"Sofia's sleeping and Callie's exhausted, but they're good. You and Addison have been talking a lot lately and you guys just met after the accident," Arizona answered as she walked towards the kitchen and began preparing a bottle so it was ready when it was needed overnight.

Teddy took a seat at one of the bar stools at the counter. "Yeah, she's really worried about Callie & Sofia. I just agreed to keep her updated cuz I figured you and Mark had other things to worry about. She can't wait for the wedding. She just needs to know the exact day and everything before she books her flight. I already offered to let her stay with me again."

"Are you sure you guys are just friends?" asked Arizona, raising an eyebrow, as she continued to clean up the apartment.

"Yes, we're just friends. I'm dating Andrew & I'm married to Henry, and she's with Sam. She's going through IVF; she's hoping to be pregnant by the time of the wedding. I think I'm gonna have to break up with Andrew. He keeps talking about going to Germany and wants me to go with him. I don't like the idea of moving yet again. I finally have a life here and I'm happy."

"You're falling for Henry, aren't you? It was going all good with Andrew until he came along. You actually love your husband!" Arizona exclaimed, before remembering to keep it down.

"I'm not falling for Henry! I have to go, I was gonna see if you needed any help, but I think you're good," Teddy said, somewhat angrily as she picked up her purse and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just still really stressed about everything with the accident and now the wedding. I know you're off tomorrow. Please come back, I'm sure when could use the help then, even if it's just to give Mark someone to talk to so he's not freaking out everytime Sofia so much as blinks."


	4. Chapter 4

Addison was implanted with two of her embryos four days after Sofia and Callie were released from the hospital. The next two weeks were a waiting game of seeing if any would take and she would be pregnant. She spent a lot of time talking to her friends in Seattle about the wedding preparations. With the way the timing of everything was working out, Addison would be taking a pregnancy test the day before she flew to Seattle for the weekend.

Sam was still very on edge about the prospect of Addison being pregnant; he constantly reminded her that there was a chance that she wouldn't get pregnant and that was fine with him if she didn't.

Packing her suitcase two days before flying out, Sam sat on the bed, watching her. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me? You're more than welcome to. Everyone else is bringing someone & I really want you to come," Addison asked while folding a blouse.

Sighing, Sam replied, "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to go because of the timing of your IVF. If you are pregnant, you're going to want to talk about and if you're not, you're going to want to talk about trying again. I think it would be best for me to stay here and give you some space if you need it. Besides, Derek and Mark are probably too busy to really talk and I don't really know anyone else in Seattle."

"Fine, will you at least go to the appointment with me tomorrow morning. I know you don't want me to be doing this, but I might need some extra support even though I said I can do this on my own, I also know you care about how this turns out."

"Considering the appointment is just in the office next to mine, I guess I can go with you. I don't really want to, but I'll go," Sam said as he pulled Addison back onto the bed with himself.

* * *

><p>Addison sat, bouncing her leg as Dr. Reilly drew blood for the pregnancy test. She knew she would be nervous about the outcome, but she didn't realize how anxious she would really be until she walked into the practice that morning. Jake walked back into the office and sat down at the desk, opening a file folder. "Are you ready to find out if you're going to have a baby or not, Addison?"<p>

Nervously, she nodded and secretly wished Sam would at least hold her hand instead of sitting with them in his lap. "Congratulations, Addison. The IVF worked and you're pregnant."

As soon as Sam heard the word "congratulations," he got up and walked out of the room, leaving Addison sit stunned, not only at the news that she was pregnant, but also that he walked out on her. "Thanks, Jake. I have to go talk to him. I knew it wouldn't turn out good with him if I was pregnant."

After checking his office and finding it empty, Addison went home, figuring he might be there. He was, and he was packing his things. "I can't do this, Addison," he said when she walked into the room. "I'll stay somewhere else, but I can't be with you right now. I need to think about everything. Have fun in Seattle."

* * *

><p>The next night, Teddy left the hospital early to make sure she would be on time to pick Addison up at the airport. Seeing she had just a carry-on size suitcase, Teddy seemed almost relieved. She had heard stories about how much luggage Addison tended to take when she traveled.<p>

Giving her a hug, she said, "Travelling light, I see."

"Yeah, right. I've got another that I need to pick up from baggage claim. Is it cool if I stay with you longer than just the weekend? I'm thinking about moving back to Seattle. I just can't handle LA for much longer. Do you think we could stop by the hospital on the way so I can talk to the Chief about getting a job again?"

"You can stay as long as you need. Let's get your suitcase and head to the hospital. I want to hear about why you hate LA all of a sudden."

The two women spent the evening eating Chinese takeout and talking about Addison's drama with Sam and being pregnant and Teddy's being with both Henry and Andrew.

The Chief was glad to hear Addison was looking to return to Seattle and immediately offered her a position. He didn't ask questions about her decision to return, unlike some other people.

Teddy agreed to not tell anyone about the pregnancy or talk about it at the hospital until after Addison told everyone, which wouldn't be for a while.

Addison was insistent that since she was going to be staying with Teddy for more than just a weekend, she would pay rent of some sort. Teddy also offered to drive her truck down to LA with Addison to get the rest of her things. Addison decided that she would sell her beach house, even though Teddy suggested she keep it as a vacation house. As wonderful as that sounded, she couldn't bear the thought of going on vacation to a beach house, intending to relax, with Sam living next-door, especially because she'd probably be going once the baby was born and the baby was the reason for their break up.


	5. Chapter 5

The wedding was beautiful, with Arizona's father giving her away and Mark giving away Callie. It was also nice that Mark wanted to dance with Callie during the father-daughter dance because her father had left because of her mother's actions.

Teddy spent the evening with Andrew, while Addison spent the evening alone. She was able to talk to Mark for a little while and Alex seemed happy to see her back and wasted no time trying to get to know her again.

When the women returned home after the festivities had began to die down, they talked about the evening. "I'm pretty sure Karev is still scratching his head, trying to figure out why I turned down every offer of him getting me a drink. I don't want to say anything about being pregnant to anyone yet, just in case. I mean, I'm over 40, the chance of miscarriage is pretty high for me."

"You'll be fine, just take it easy and stop worrying about if people can tell that something's up. Andrew's moving to Germany for some job. He wasn't completely sure about it until this morning when he accepted the offer. I told him I couldn't go, that my friends needed me and that I liked my life here," Teddy said, walking out of her bedroom in a pair of boxers and an oversized t-shirt. "I guess I just have Henry now, but even that's temporary until he's well enough to go back to work and get his insurance back."

"The Chief said I can start on Monday, so I'm off tomorrow. I think I'm gonna stay up and unpack a little and maybe watch a movie. Is it cool if I watch it in the living room? I don't have a TV or DVD player in my room yet and I hate watching movies on my laptop. It's just not the same," Addison asked, "You can join me for the movie if you want."

"How about you skip unpacking and just watch the movie? I don't want you to overdo it and it's been a long day. I think we both need to relax a little," suggested Teddy as she walked into the kitchen, pulled two pints of ice cream out of the freezer, and handed one to Addison.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Addison woke up with a foot in her face. She and Teddy ended up falling asleep on the couch while watching the movie, lying with their heads at opposite ends of the couch. When Addison tried to get up from under Teddy, Teddy rolled over and fell onto the floor. Controlling her laughter was hard for Addison and before she knew it, Teddy was sitting on the floor, looking rather confused.<p>

"Last night was fun. I don't have many girl friends here. I mean, I have Arizona and Callie, but they're busy with being married and having Sofia, so we don't get to spend much time together. I'm not really that close to Bailey or any of the residents," Teddy said, picking herself up and running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I really only ever had Callie and Bailey. It was weird between Meredith and me, but I think we were sort of friends by the time I left. I haven't even told Derek that I was moving back. I didn't see him at the wedding last night. Maybe I should try to find him today. I also want to stop by Callie & Arizona's to see Sofia since she was with a baby sitter last night and I haven't seen her since she was four days old."

"Well, I'm on call tonight, so I'm going in around noon. You could drop me off at the hospital, then use my car since you don't have one here yet. By the time I get off tomorrow, you'd be at the hospital, so it's not a big deal," Teddy explained, handing Addison her extra set of car keys.

* * *

><p>Teddy and Addison drove to the hospital later that morning. Before heading across the street to visit the Robbins-Torres family, Addison wandered around the hospital for almost an hour. She found herself on the Peds floor and saw her ex-husband walking out of one of the rooms.<p>

"Derek, hi!" Addison exclaimed as she quickened her pace to catch up with him.

Looking somewhat stunned to see her, Derek couldn't help but ask, "What are you doing here?" Realizing how it must have sounded to her, he said, "I mean, how are you? What brings you back to Seattle?"

"I came for the wedding. You have a peds patient? Those are hard, especially when the parents are freaking out. I know I would be if my kid needed brain surgery," Addison said while looking at the floor. She felt that if she looked Derek in the eyes, he would somehow be able to tell she was pregnant.

"Yeah, it was one of the orphans Alex brought from Malawi. She has spina bifida. Once she got a shunt, she started doing much better. Meredith and I are trying to adopt her. That's why we weren't at the wedding last night. We were at the courthouse, getting married so we would be eligible to adopt her. I don't have surgery for awhile; you wanna get coffee or something?" Derek asked as they walked towards the elevator.

"Wow, you're adopting. You're gonna be a great father Derek. I'm moving back to Seattle. Sam and I had a fight right before I left for the wedding. I talked to the Chief and I start tomorrow. I'm staying with Teddy while I find an apartment. I'm kinda past the whole staying in a hotel part of my life."

"Do I need to go down there and beat up Sam for hurting you? I will, we might be divorced, but I still care about you, even if it doesn't always seem that way," offered Derek as he sat down at a cafeteria table.

Addison sighed; she liked knowing Derek was still on her side when it came to these sort of things. "That's not necessary. If anything, I hurt him. No, I didn't cheat on him, but I'm sure it feels that way to him. I don't really want to go into details right here or now and don't you dare call Sam to try to get details out of him."


	6. Chapter 6

Teddy finished her rounds rather quickly after arriving at the hospital. She was still refusing to let Cristina in on any cardio surgeries, so she'd had a steady stream of rotating interns and residents on her service for the past few months. Today, she had an over-eager intern assigned to her and was looking for any reason to send him away. She found her escape when she heard Henry had been admitted for surgery and snuck into his room while her intern was running labs on another patient.

"Hey, I heard you were here. How are you feeling?" she asked while picking up Henry's chart and taking a seat at the end of his bed.

"I'm doing great. This is supposed to be a really easy surgery. I talked to my old boss yesterday. He offered me my job back, with benefits, so I don't need your insurance anymore. This is going to sound really weird, but Teddy, will you divorce me? We can both go back to our lives and you won't have to be worried about me anymore," He said, taking her hand in his.

Laughing, Teddy replied, "Yes, I'll divorce you."

* * *

><p>Following her impromptu coffee date with her ex-husband, Addison decided it was time to leave the hospital before she had any more awkward encounters with people she wasn't quite ready to talk to. She made her way back to Teddy's truck and drove across the street to the apartment building that was the home to many people who worked at Seattle Grace- Mercy West.<p>

After parking, she made her way to the door and realized that she didn't know what apartment her friends lived in. Checking the names next to the buzzers, she located Callie and Arizona's name and pressed the button. It was a few seconds before Callie answered and quickly buzzed her in. Addison made her way to their apartment and was surprised when Callie opened the door, looking quite frazzled and holding a crying baby.

Addison immediately stretched her arms out for a hug, but found herself being handed Sofia. "I'm so glad you're here. She hasn't stopped crying all morning. Arizona can always get her to stop, but she had to work today. Mark is also working today, so I'm on my own with her. How long are you here for? I feel like we haven't really talked in ages."

"I think I'm here for good. Teddy's being great and letting me stay with her for now, but I'm gonna need my own place eventually. I don't want us to be a burden on her. Sam and I had a fight the day before I flew up here, so I decided to see if the Chief could offer me a position, which he did. I start tomorrow morning," Addison said, cradling the now quiet baby in her arms.

"So you're gonna baby-sit when her mommies need a night off right?" Callie asked raising her eyebrow. "I'm glad you're back. I need gossip, what was the fight over? And what do you mean by 'us'?"

Addison looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms, trying to think of a way to answer Callie's question. "Yeah, I can baby-sit for you guys. She seems to like me; I mean she settled down right away. Before your accident, I asked Sam about having a baby. My biological clock kept getting louder and louder, I couldn't ignore it anymore. He was completely against having a baby, saying that he has Maya and a grandchild, he didn't want to be starting over again, all that kind of crap. After I went back to LA after your accident, I started fertility treatments. I went through IVF and found out I was pregnant the day before I flew up here."

"Oh, my god. You're pregnant! Our babies are gonna grow up together, even though Sofia will be a year older than your's," Callie said while leaning in to give her friend a hug, while being careful to not wake her sleeping daughter.

After being released from the hug, Addison asked Callie, "Please don't tell anyone. I don't want the whole hospital to know, just in case I miscarry or something. Teddy knows cuz I'm staying with her, but that's it. You can tell Arizona, only cuz you're married and I know you won't be able to keep your mouth shut to her. Teddy and I are planning to drive down to California to get the rest of my stuff in a month or two. Can you let me know if you hear of any open apartments in the next few months? I'm sure since I'll baby-sit for you, you'll be more than happy to baby-sit for me."

"Of course, I won't say anything. So how far along are you? I can save all of Sofia's baby stuff so you don't have to buy a lot of stuff. Granted, she has a lot of preemie stuff, but she'll be out of the normal sized stuff that you can use right away. Everyone has been so helpful with Sofia, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to help you, too."

"I'm just over two weeks. Thanks for agreeing to not say anything. I really appreciate you keeping Sofia's stuff for me. Once I find out if it's a boy or a girl and how many, I'll let you know if you can keep the dresses & all the pink stuff."


	7. Chapter 7

Word of Addison's return to Seattle hadn't made its way through the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West, so there were quite a few surprised faces as she walked down the hallway, wearing the navy attending scrubs. Several people whispered to one another as she made her way to OB, with a stop at the OR board.

Standing, staring at the OR board was Teddy, hearing someone walk up, she turned and saw her new roommate, "Hey, is it weird being back? How was your day yesterday?"

"It's a little weird. I don't think many people knew I'm back for good, so I've gotten several strange looks, but I've managed to avoid Lucy Fields so far. She was so damn irritating when I was here to deliver Sofia. I spent the afternoon with Callie and Sofia. I told Callie why I was moving back, but she promised to only tell Arizona. How was your night?"

"It wasn't bad last night. Nothing major came in. Henry's here for another surgery, but after this one, he should be okay to go back to work. He asked me for a divorce since he'll be getting his insurance back and that was the only reason we got married in the first place. Oh, and Lucy Fields left to take a position at the clinic in Malawi," Teddy explained while sipping her cup of coffee.

"So we're gonna be two single ladies, living together? We better not let everyone hear that, or they'll think we're more than just friends. I'm gonna start looking for my own place in the next few weeks so I can move in after we get the rest of my stuff."

Setting her coffee down on the counter of the nurses' station, Teddy replied, "I told you, you can stay with me. You don't have to move out. I have a 3-bedroom house. You're more than welcome to stay. In fact, I kind of like having someone else there and not being alone all the time. We'll make room for your stuff & decide if we'll put my stuff or your's in storage for stuff we don't have room for or don't need two of."

* * *

><p>While sitting in the cafeteria, Addison was wasting no time catching up with everyone. She was impressed with Derek's Alzheimer's trial and the Chief's diabetes trial, as well as Alex's bringing several kids from Malawi to the hospital for much needed surgeries. Several people asked what the reason for her return was. Addison ended up being grateful that Dr. Fields had left so she could claim that the Chief told her there was an opening and made her an offer she couldn't refuse, which was partially true. She had decided that she was going to keep her pregnancy a secret as long as possible, or at least until the end of her first trimester.<p>

* * *

><p>About a month after Addison's return to Seattle, Teddy paged Callie for a consult. Confused as to why cardio would need an ortho consult, Callie practically ran to the room she was paged to. "Hey, where's the patient? What's going on?"<p>

"There is no patient, I just needed to talk to someone about this and I know you can keep your mouth shut. How did you know?" Teddy asked as she paced back and forth across the room.

"How did I know what?" Callie was even more confused due to the lack of information her friend was sharing.

"How did you know you like women? I mean, you were married and dated men your whole life. Did you just wake up one morning and realize that you like a woman? I'm kind of in crisis mode right now."

"I think I always knew a little bit, I just always had a man, so being with a woman never crossed my mind. Is it someone who works here? Do I know her?"

Teddy looked at her feet, before picking up her head and looking at Callie, "Yeah, you know her. I don't know if she's feels the same way though, she's always been with men too. Am I just looking at our friendship as something more? Are we really just friends? I mean, we're together at work, we're together at home, we're always together. Friends can be together all the time without it turning into something more, right?"

"You like Addison!" Callie remarked, putting her hand to her mouth. "Just talk to her, she was really supportive when I came out. I can try to talk to her later and she how she feels. When are you guys going to LA? Maybe the trip would be a good time to talk about everything."

"We're going in two weeks. I really want to talk to her before we go, but I also don't want it to be weird during the trip by talking to her before."


	8. Chapter 8

Teddy walked into her house after a very long day of work to find Addison bustling around the kitchen, making something delicious smelling for dinner. Addison had been off that day, so Teddy was a little confused when Callie ad said earlier that she would talk to her about their conversation.

"Dinner smells wonderful. What are you making? How are you feeling today?" asked Teddy as she put her bag down and set her keys on the counter.

"It's called papa-wan, it's a sweet stir fry and it's amazing. I'm feeling great, hardly any morning sickness. I talked to Callie today and she was telling me how her morning sickness with Sofia was horrible, so I guess I'm lucky. How was your day?" Addison was starting to plate their dinner.

"It wasn't too bad. I finally caved and Cristina is back on my service. They're doing the Gunther tomorrow. That should be interesting. So, what did you and Callie talk about, besides your morning sickness?"

"She wanted to know if I could watch Sofia tonight. Mark was going to, but he had a burn patient come in, so he's no longer off tonight. She also told me that she had talked to you earlier and that I really needed to talk to you. What's going on? I told you, it's not a problem for me to find my own place; it might even be easier once I have the baby. You can have a social life and not worry about a baby crying in the next room."

"I talked to Callie about you and me. Please don't laugh or freak out or anything when I say this cuz that will just make it 100 times harder than it already is. I want you to keep living here, I like having someone else here, but I'll understand if you're still insisting on moving out after I tell you."

"Okay, I'm listening and I'm judgment free right now. Just say whatever it is," Addison said, having stopped washing the pan she had put in the sink.

"I asked Callie about when she realized she like women. When I was younger, it was something I couldn't talk about, being in the Army and everything, but now that I'm out of the Army, I've been doing a little exploring. I'm into women and right now, I'm really into you," Teddy paused, noticing the look that had taken residence on Addison's face. "Please say something. I want us to talk at least a little before you go watch Sofia."

A grin began to form across Addison's mouth. "This is funny. I always thought my father had been cheating on my mother, but no, my mother was a lesbian, but didn't realize it until after she had my brother and I. I was always afraid to come out to my parents when I was in college. Then I met Derek, and Mark happened, and Sam happened. I never met someone that I felt was worth coming out for. I mean, Callie's my friend, but I don't really like her like that. By the time I moved to LA, I guess I was set in my straight ways and didn't want to find a girlfriend there. I mean over 40 and in a new city, but with old friends, it's kinda weird to try to figure out the lesbian bars."

"Wait, so you're okay with this? It doesn't freak you out? You said you never met someone worth coming out for, but you just came out to me. Does that mean you've met someone worth coming out for?" Teddy questioned, while at the same time she was praying that Addison's answer would be a yes.

"That's why I kept talking about moving out. I knew what was going on with me, but I had no idea about you. I just didn't want something to happen between us and have it hurt our friendship. I'm going to suggest we take things slow, like really slow. I'm pregnant and we're both new to this. I have to head over to watch Sofia. I thought you'd still be at work, but I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem if you come with me. Sofia will probably be asleep most of the time and I'll just be watching TV or something. If you come, we can talk more," Addison explained while picking up her purse and looking for the car keys Teddy had given her.

* * *

><p>Before even knocking on the door, Arizona opened the door for Addison and Teddy, looking somewhat surprised to see Teddy. "Thanks for agreeing to watch Sofia. We've had these tickets for weeks. Mark was going to take her tonight, but he had an emergency patient. Callie's putting Sofia down. She should sleep most of the time, but she might need a diaper change. There's a bottle in the fridge is you need it, but I doubt you will. We really appreciate you doing this."<p>

Arizona walked into the nursery to see Callie standing next to the crib, admiring their miracle baby. "Teddy and Addison are here. We can go as soon as you're ready."

Callie looked up and nodded, looking back down, she touched her daughter's forehead before leaving the room. "Teddy came too?" She questioned as she followed her wife down the hallway. Upon seeing the two standing in the living room, she smiled. "Thanks for watching her. We should be back in about three hours, but you can call if you need something."

"I'm a world-renowned OB-GYN and neonatologist; I think I can handle a sleeping baby," Addison said as she closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"I wasn't going to ask you this, but now I think it's okay to ask you to come to my doctor's appointment next week. I'll be nine weeks by then. I'm getting an ultrasound and hopefully be able to hear the heartbeat. I'll also find out if it's just one or more than that. I was implanted with two embryos, but they could have each split into twins, so I could be having up to four babies. Oh, god, four babies. I hadn't given that a thought until now."<p>

"Yes, I'll go with you. Now come here," Teddy said, sitting down on the couch and reaching out to Addison.

Before they knew it, they had fallen asleep, holding each other, and that's where Arizona and Callie found them when they returned home. Instead of waking them, they simply covered them with a blanket and retreated to their room, while Arizona kept asking if Callie knew anything about it, to which Callie just replied, "I'll explain what I know, but it's really their info to share cuz I don't even know everything."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I finished this story, guys. There is going to be a total of 19 chapters. I have them all typed and waiting to be posted. Let me know if you think I should write a sequel to it. I have lots of time to write and I'm enjoying writing again.**

* * *

><p>Around 2am, Sofia started crying, startling Addison awake. Realizing she had fallen asleep with Teddy's arm around her, she tried to figure out the best way to get up without waking her. She managed to sneak off the couch and into Sofia's room, only to find Arizona already feeding the baby.<p>

"You know you could have woken us up when you guys got home," Addison whispered as she entered the room.

"I know, but you two looked so cozy; we figured you guys were exhausted. Did you have any problems with Sofia while we were gone?" Arizona said as she rested Sofia against her shoulder to burp her.

"She slept pretty much the whole time. She did wake up about an hour and a half after you left cuz she was wet, but a new diaper solved that and she was back to sleep in no time. I should wake Teddy up; we should really go."

"You're more than welcome to stay until morning. Callie told me Teddy talked to her," Arizona stated, hoping Addison would give her more details.

Addison knew what she was doing and decided to play it a little bit before actually telling her anything. "Yeah, Teddy told me they talked at work. She was wondering about when Callie started dating women."

"What did Teddy say to you exactly before you came over? I talked to Teddy at work and she wasn't planning on coming tonight. What made her change her mind?"

"I was making dinner when she got home and we talked about some stuff."

"Geez, Addison, just tell me already!" Arizona quietly said, hoping to not wake the now sleeping baby in her arms.

"She told me that she is really into me right now. I told her that I've always been attracted to women, but I thought my parents were too judgmental to come out. Then I found out my mother was gay and started to think maybe it would be all right to come out. We're going to take things slow since this is new to both of us. She's going to come to my doctor's appointment next week and then we're going to LA for a week to pack up my stuff and officially move me up here," explained Addison. "We're also going to keep it quiet for now while we figure everything out."

"You know people will figure it out, right. They'll see you guys together and start rumors, which will end up being true. It was known around the hospital that I was gay and that Callie had just broken up with Hahn, so it wasn't a big surprise to anyone when we started dating. You two are going to be a surprise since you're both over 40 and have only ever dated men. Hell, you've both been married to men. I'll keep my mouth shut and I'll bribe Callie to keep quiet if I have to."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, everyone in the apartment was awoken by a screaming baby. Callie seemed surprised to see Teddy and Addison still lying together on the couch. By now, it was a more reasonable time for them to be getting up, so while Callie was nursing Sofia and Arizona was in the shower, Addison and Teddy snuck out of the apartment.<p>

"I got up with Sofia crying at 2am and Arizona already had her. She asked me about us and I told her that we were figuring it out and taking it slow. I made her promise to only tell Callie. The rumors are guaranteed to start at the hospital. If we're lucky, they won't start until after we're in LA," Addison said as they drove back to their house. Since their conversation the night before, it had gone from being Teddy's house to their house.

"Addie, since you mentioned it, how is this going to work at work? Everyone is smart, they'll figure it out. Do you really think we're gonna last a week before leaving without slipping up and saying or doing something that will send up red flags for someone?" Teddy said while parking the car in the garage. "Can't we just be us? If they're gonna figure it out, can't we just tell them? I was already part of hospital gossip when I married Henry and I know you were when you first showed up four years ago. I hated it and decided to try to avoid it again if possible."

"We're not going to say anything to anyone at work today. I want to talk to Derek first and explain it. If anyone is going to be shocked, it's going to be him. I'll try to talk to him after work tonight. Do you think you can manage that long without it coming up? Let's go, we're gonna be late."

* * *

><p>Addison finished rounds rather quickly and ran to check out the OR board to see if she would have a chance to talk to him about talking later that evening. Just as she was studying the board, McDreamy walked up. "Hey, Addison. You have a surgery this morning?"<p>

"Surprisingly not. I was actually seeing when you had surgery cuz I needed to ask you something."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm married, we're done Addison," he said, smirking.

"Oh, shut up Derek. I was wondering if you were free tonight. There's something I want to talk to you about that I don't want you to hear around the hospital first."

"Yeah, do you wanna come over to the house tonight? I'd suggest Joe's, but half the hospital is there every night. I should be off at 7, depending on what time you're off, do you just want to head over together? I know you don't have a car here yet?"

"Teddy's on-call tonight, so I have her car I can use, but thanks for the offer."


	10. Chapter 10

Teddy ended up having back-to-back surgeries that took her the majority of the day. Finding a few minutes after the second one, she ran up to OB to find Addison. She knew that by being there, she was well aware that someone might see her and question what a cardio surgeon was doing in OB. It didn't take long to find the tall redhead she was looking for.

Seeing Teddy, she stepped away from the intern she had been talking to. "Hey, what's going on that you're up here? I thought we would act normal today."

"I'm just curious as to whether or not you talked to Derek yet. He was in my last surgery and kept looking at me, almost like he knew something."

"I'm talking to him tonight. We both get off at 7; we're going over to his house since too many people are at Joe's and basically everyone who lives in that house goes to Joe's every night after work."

"Fine. Call me after and let me know how it goes. I have yet another surgery. See you tomorrow," Teddy said as her pager sounded.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Addison was pulling into the driveway of the house of the woman she once hated with a burning passion. Before getting out, she took a few minutes to herself, giving herself a little pep talk, "You can do this. Just tell him you love a woman and that you're pregnant. Say you're pregnant first, he'll be happy about that, and then shock him with the woman thing."<p>

Derek was sitting on the porch swing when she finally got out of the car. She realized that he had seen her talking to herself in the car. "Hey, sorry about that. I had a phone call." Wrapping her sweater tighter around herself, she said, "Can we go inside, I'm kinda chilly."

"Sure. Do you want something to drink? We have wine, beer, and an assortment of tequilas," offered Derek as she followed him into the kitchen and took a seat at the stool by the counter.

"No thanks, I'm good. I have two somewhat major things to tell you that I know will be circulating the hospital by the time I get back after going to LA next week and I want you to know the truth." Addison could see the concern growing on his face. "Calm down, it's nothing bad, or at least I don't think it is."

"What is it? We might be divorced, but we're still friends. Just talk to me. What's going on?

"I left LA because Sam and I had a fight. I wanted to have a baby, but he didn't, so I went through IVF. I'm eight and a half weeks pregnant, Derek. He didn't want to start over, saying that Maya was grown and he was done raising kids."

"That's great, Addison! You'll be a great mother. That offer still stands for me to go to LA and beat some sense into Sam. I've done it before, I'll do it again."

Smiling, it took Addison a minute to fully comprehend what he had just said. "Wait, you've beaten up Sam before? How did I not know this?"

"I don't know, but it was in med school and we were drunk. I don't remember exactly why I beat him up, though."

"Oh. You don't have to go beat him up again. I'm happy without him. In fact, I'm kind of seeing someone else already. It's really new and we've only been together a few days. We know that as soon as it gets out at the hospital, the rumors are going to start," Addison stated, conveniently leaving out who it was that she was seeing.

"Don't say you're with Mark again. He's finally not whoring around all the time. He's a great father to Sofia, but you'll be a better mother without him."

"It's not Mark. There's something you don't know about me, Derek. My mother was a lesbian. I didn't know that until a few months ago. That made me realize that it would be okay to be who I really am. I'm bi, Derek. I'm seeing Teddy now. I've been living with her and it just kind of happened. She's never been with a woman before, either," Addison paused, waiting to see if he had any kind of reaction.

Derek sat there, quiet for minute, processing the fact that his ex-wife was now dating a woman. Before either of them knew what was happening, he was getting up from where he was sitting and was hugging Addison. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you. Let Teddy know that if she hurts you, that whole thing about not hitting a woman doesn't apply. So how are you going to tell Mark? He probably won't take it as well as I did."

"To be honest, I was more worried about telling you than Mark. I mean Teddy was with him more recently than I was, so maybe I'll make her tell him. I should really get going," Addison said, putting her sweater back on, as she heard a car door slam outside.

"Drive safe. I'm really happy that you're happy."

"Thanks, I'll be careful. Oh, please don't say anything until after the rumors are circulating the hospital."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything."

* * *

><p>On her way to her car, she passed Alex on the porch. "Dr. Montgomery, what are you doing here? I mean, I know you're back at the hospital, but why were you at the house when everyone else was still at work?"<p>

"I was talking to Derek. We may be divorced, but we're still allowed to talk. How's everything going? I haven't really talked to you since I got back," Addison said, pausing in what had been a hurried escape. "Do you want to go get coffee or something?"

"Sure. Let me put this in the house and then we can go," he replied, gesturing to his backpack that was slung over his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

Teddy finally caught a break around 11 and was in search of an on call room, not only did she want to sleep for at least a little while, she wanted to call Addison. She hadn't heard from her since they talked earlier and was pretty sure Addison couldn't possibly still be talking to Derek. It took a while to find a room that wasn't already occupied. Normally, she wouldn't have minded if someone else was in the room, but she didn't want to have to watch what she said while on the phone with Addison.

After listening to the phone ring several times, Addison finally picked up. "How did it go with Derek?"

"Surprisingly well. I told him that I'm pregnant first. He was really excited about that. After I told him about Sam leaving me because of being pregnant, he offered to go to LA and beat some sense into him. I told him it wasn't necessary cuz I was seeing someone and I'm happy about it. When I told him who I was seeing, he said he was happy that I was happy. He also said that if you hurt me, the rule about not hitting women doesn't apply," Addison said, "He agreed to not say anything until everyone at the hospital knew about both the pregnancy and about us."

"I told you it would be fine. You worry too much, sweetie. Did you just get home? Why did it take you so long to answer the phone?" Teddy sounded slightly worried.

"I was trying to leave before anyone else got home, but I ran into Karev on the front porch. We ended up going out for coffee. Before you even ask, I had decaf. I told him that it was cuz I had to get up early tomorrow. I didn't tell him about us or being pregnant, we just talked as friends. I hadn't really talked to him since I left at the end of his intern year."

"Mkay. I'm gonna try to get a little sleep. Have a good night," Teddy said as she got up and unlocked the door to the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Night."

* * *

><p>Addison's doctor appointment was a few days later. Derek had kept his word and not told anyone about what he and Addison spoke about, not even Meredith. Addison and Teddy both knew very well that once they went to this appointment, news of Addison's pregnancy would soon make its way through the hospital. If they were lucky, their relationship wouldn't be figured out quite yet.<p>

While waiting in the exam room, the two were talking about their life at home and their trip to LA; they would be leaving in three days. Addison was quite surprised when Meredith Grey walked in, wearing pink scrubs. "Dr. Montgomery, I'm surprised to see you. I didn't know you were pregnant," Meredith said as she gathered what she needed for the exam.

"I went through IVF before I came up here for the wedding. My boyfriend there didn't like it, so I left. I haven't told anyone here except for Callie, Arizona, and Teddy. I'm glad you're my doctor, I know you won't tell anyone, right?"

Smiling, Meredith simply responded, "Sure. Besides, I can't tell anyone. How far along are you?"

"I was implanted nine weeks ago yesterday. Can we just do the ultrasound so I can get back to work?" Addison asked, sounding somewhat frustrated.

"You know I have to take your history, but yes, we'll do the ultrasound," she said, picking up the ultrasound wand. After scanning it over Addison's abdomen, she froze the frame on the screen. "There's your baby, Addison."

A smile crept across the faces of all three women. Teddy reached down and squeezed Addison's hand. "It looks like you're just having one. It's still too early to tell if it's a boy or girl, but it looks good. The heartbeat is strong," Meredith said as she turned up the volume for Addison to hear. "It looks to be right on track growth wise. Because you are considered high risk, I'm going to suggest you have an ultrasound every 4 weeks just to be safe."

"Thanks, Meredith. I'm glad this isn't weird for you to be my doctor. I know I can trust you," Addison said, while holding the copy of the ultrasound that had been printed for her.

"Sure, not a problem. You were always helpful, it's the least I can do."

As the women made their way out of the room, Addison stopped them, realizing that Teddy was still holding her hand. "Mere, please keep anything that you may have seen in that room to yourself. We know that it's weird, but we're trying to keep any rumors from starting."

It was at that point that Meredith realized they were holding hands. Sure, she and Cristina had held hands, but never like they were. "Yeah, I won't say anything. Congratulations you two. I have another patient. See you later."


	12. Chapter 12

Three days after Addison's ultrasound, they were loading their suitcases into Teddy's truck for their drive to LA. They decided they would rent a trailer once they got there for anything Addison didn't want to have shipped later. The majority of the furniture would be shipped later. Teddy thought Addison had been joking when Addison said that her shoes would probably take up the whole trailer.

They took two days to make the drive, arriving rather late their second day. Addison had talked to Amelia, who was still living in the house while she looked for her own place, and they agreed that Teddy and Addison would stay with Amelia while they were there instead of a hotel.

"I can't believe you gave up a house right on the beach for our house in the middle of suburban Seattle. The ocean is in our backyard! This place is amazing, can't we move here?" Teddy questioned as Addison showed her around the house.

The question was met with a chuckle from Addison. "It's great here at first, but then you realize the only difference between LA and Seattle is the weather. I got homesick for Seattle when I first moved here because I missed the rain. I thought I would love it being sunny all the time, but ended up hating it. I talked to Amelia earlier; she's stuck at the hospital, so she most likely won't be home tonight. I'll let her know that we're so she knows if she does come home."

Addison walked outside to call Amelia. While on the phone, she sat on one of the lounge chairs. She left Amelia a voicemail and spent a few more minutes, thinking to herself. She was sure Teddy would come looking for her, but it wasn't Teddy that snapped Addison out of her thoughts, it was Sam on the porch next door.

"I thought you were gone for good. I haven't seen you in almost two months. I keep asking Amelia how you're doing, but she claims to not know anything. Are you back for good now? Your office is still just how you left it at the practice. None of us were really sure what was going on with you, so we haven't hired a new OB-GYN," Sam said as he walked closer to Addison's porch.

"I haven't really talked to Amelia much since I left. I'm just back to get my stuff. I'm planning on going to the practice tomorrow to clean out my office. I know it's Sunday and no one will be there. It will make it much easier to pack it up without hundreds of questions from everyone. I'm happy that I decided to move back to Seattle. I should go; we had a long day of driving. I'm sure Teddy is exhausted too. I'll talk to you tomorrow," replied Addison as she walked back into the house. She jumped slightly when she saw Teddy sitting on the couch, staring at the patio. "Sam was out. I told him I'd talk to him tomorrow. I don't know about you, but I'm ready for bed."

* * *

><p>Addison began to head upstairs to her bedroom when she turned around to find Teddy wasn't following her. "You coming?" She asked, holding out her hand.<p>

"When you were showing me around, you pointed out your room and Amelia's, but didn't mention a guest room. I just figured I'd be on the couch," explained Teddy.

"Don't be silly. Now come to bed. I promise I won't try anything."

That night was the first night they slept in the same bed. Sure, they had fallen asleep together on the couch several times, but the couch wasn't quite the same as a bed. Addison was awakened the next morning by Teddy's lips. As they laid in bed, holding one another, Teddy realized that she was really in love. It didn't matter to her that they had only just acknowledged their feelings for one another two weeks earlier and that they hadn't had sex, she was sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Addison.

* * *

><p>While Teddy and Addison were in LA, the rumors were starting to circulate Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital. They all started when Avery overheard Derek and Meredith talking one night. They were in their room, but the door was open and Jackson was on his way to the bathroom. He didn't hear their entire conversation, but he heard enough to know that Addison was pregnant and that Teddy was dating a woman.<p>

He wasted no time looking for someone else in the house to share this information with. Upon searching the house, he found April, Alex, and Lexie all in the kitchen, sharing a pizza. "I was just upstairs and heard Meredith and Derek talking. I can't believe what they were talking about isn't all over the hospital already. They said that Dr. Montgomery is pregnant and Meredith is her doctor. I also heard them talking about Dr. Altman's girlfriend."

Of course, Alex began to smirk upon hearing that another doctor at the hospital was a lesbian. Seeing his face, Lexie smacked his arm, knowing what was going through his head. "Quit being such a pig, Alex. People like you at the hospital are probably a big part of why no one knew about it. Are you sure they said that Dr. Montgomery is pregnant? I mean, she hasn't been with anyone since she's been here and she's been here for two months. The only people she seems to talk to are Altman, Robbins, and Torres."

As soon as Lexie mentioned that, the group of residents put everything together and figured out that Teddy's girlfriend was Addison. They figured that Addison must have left LA because of the baby's father and since she was living with Teddy, they had to be together.


	13. Chapter 13

By the time everyone gathered for rounds the next morning, it seemed as though everyone was saying to one other, "Hey, did you hear about?" In the middle of rounds, Alex made some smartass remark to Dr. Robbins about her and Callie not being the only lesbian couple in the hospital anymore. Arizona immediately chewed him about minding his own business and to not believe everything he hears around the hospital.

As soon as rounds were done, Arizona made her way to the hospital daycare. When she arrived, she was surprised to already find Callie there with Sofia. "Hey, you needed some Sofia time, too?" She asked as she sat on the floor next to her wife and daughter.

"Yeah. I heard all the gossip about Teddy and Addison and needed to clear my head. Sofia's really good at helping me forget about the hospital. I called them before I came up here to let them know what was going on. They're glad that they won't be back for almost another week. They were cleaning out Addison's office at the practice today and then they were going to work on the house. Derek's sister is still living in the house, so they can't pack up a lot of it. I guess Addison's going to hire movers to pack everything they don't bring back once Amelia finds an apartment and have it shipped up here."

* * *

><p>After spending the morning in bed with each other, talking about their future, Teddy and Addison made their way to the practice. Since it was Sunday, there wasn't supposed to be anyone there, so they were quite surprised to find Cooper there. "Addison, you're back. We've missed you," he said as he walked out his office when he heard the door open.<p>

"I'm just back to clear out my office and to officially resign. I guess I never actually did that and was just considered to be on vacation. As much as I miss everyone here, I was hoping to sneak in, get my stuff, and leave. Please don't mention that you talked to me. What are you doing here?"

"Charlotte is pissed at me; I needed to get away from her for awhile. I had some stuff to catch up on, so I came in for a little while. I should be leaving soon though. It was nice to see you. Good luck in Seattle," he answered while closing the door to his office.

Teddy was surprised by the size of Addison's office and how much stuff she had in it. "The furniture all belongs to the practice. It's really just the stuff on the bookcase and in my desk. It should only be a couple of boxes. We used to keep some extras in the supply closet. I'll see if there are any there."

When she returned with the boxes, her phone was ringing. "Hey, Callie. What's going on?"

"I knew that would happen."

"How did they find out? Only four people knew anything. I know you two didn't tell anyone. I swear I'm going to kill Grey when I get back."

"Please try to do some damage control before we get back. We're at the practice now and we're gonna work on the house later. Amelia, Derek's sister, is gonna stay in the house until she finds an apartment. I'm hiring movers to pack everything up once she moves."

"Yeah, I'll tell her. Thanks for letting us know."

Sitting on the couch in the office, Teddy had only heard Addison's side of the conversation, but she knew what the conversation was about. Addison told her exactly what Callie had told her. It was decided that she would call Owen that evening to see if it was really as bad as Callie made it sound.

Teddy talked to Owen after dinner that night. The gossip wasn't quite as bad as how Callie made it sound, but it was still the predominant topic on the Seattle Grace-Mercy West gossip circuit. Following her conversation with Owen, Teddy talked to Addison and they decided that they weren't going to talk about the hospital until they were back at work and even then, they were going to do their best to ignore the gossip. Addison had already lived through being the main topic of hospital gossip and was not looking forward to being back at the top of the gossip.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Amelia was helping Teddy put the last of Addison's things in the trailer that was now attached to Teddy's truck. "Thanks so much for being so helpful, Ames. Keep in touch. You know that I might be divorced from your brother, but I still consider you a sister. I expect you to come see your niece or nephew once their born. You still get to be their aunt. Plus, I heard that Derek and Meredith are adopting a little girl, so you can use that as an excuse to come. You're always welcome to stay with us," Addison said before climbing into the truck.<p>

They were getting a later start than they had hoped, but that just meant they would make the trip in three days this time instead of the two that it took them on their way down. They pulled into their driveway around 2pm three days after leaving Los Angeles. Of course, the drive was filled with conversation about their future.

* * *

><p>Roughly an hour after they returned home, a car pulled up outside their house. Neither of them were expecting anyone, so both of them went to the door and were relieved when they saw it Arizona with Sofia. "I thought you could use some help with unloading everything. You shouldn't be lifting tons of heavy stuff, so I thought you could hang onto Sofia while I unpack," she said as she handed Sofia to Addison.<p>

"You really don't have to do this. We would get it done. Is this really your way of filling us in on the gossip about us since we talked to Callie and Owen six days ago?" Addison asked, adjusting Sofia on her hip.

"I want to do this, I know how expensive these trailer rentals are and figured you could take it back sooner if you had some extra help. The gossip thing might be part of the reason why I came over, but it's really cuz I wanted to tell you who figured it all out."

Before they knew it, the women were sitting in the living room as Arizona explained how the news made its way through the hospital. "Apparently Derek and Meredith were talking about it at their house the night before everything started. Avery overheard them and proceeded to tell Karev, April, and Lexie about it. They were talking about it in the residents' locker room and that meant all the other residents heard them. By the times rounds started, it seemed like everyone in the hospital knew. Alex made a comment to me about which, I promptly chewed him out for. I'm sure you're going to be slammed with tons of questions the next few days. How was LA? How are you feeling Addison? Almost through your first trimester!"


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Teddy woke up to the sound of sobbing. Concerned, she made her way into the bathroom, where she found Addison sitting on the floor, crying to herself. Seeing this, she immediately lowered to be sitting next to her and pulled Addison into her. Holding her girlfriend, she began to stroke her hair, hoping to sooth her enough so they could talk. Eventually, the sobs slowed and Addison began to wipe the tears from her face.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Please talk to me, we can get through this, whatever it is," Teddy said, turning to face Addison.

"I can't do this. I can't be the topic of everyone's conversations again. It was hell the last time. I was fighting to get my husband back the last time after I screwed up and slept with his best friend. I'm happy now. I love my girlfriend, I'm having a baby with her and I'm happy with the way my life turned out. I was trying to put my life back together four years ago when I first showed up in Seattle. I knew before I got here that people would be talking. I just never thought they would still be talking when my life was good and I was happy."

"It will be fine. I'm an Army girl. If anyone pisses you off, just tell me and I'll take care of them. I might look small, but I know how to fight. My dad's job made us move around a lot when I was little. I have three older brothers who were my only friends till I was fourteen. I know how to fight when I need to. And right now, I'm going to fight for our happiness and that means getting people to stop talking about us at the hospital. I love you and nothing's go to change that," she said, kissing Addison's forehead.

"Really, you meant that? I love you too and I can't wait for our baby to get here."

"Of course I love you. Nothing will me. I can't wait for our baby to get here either. Now, what do you say about a shower before work?"

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, the gossip at the hospital wasn't as bad as Addison thought it would be. Due to the fact that the news of Teddy and Addison dating and Addison being pregnant was a week old, new gossip had formed and not many people made a big deal about it. Of course, some people made comments to them, but they were mostly positive remarks, congratulating them.<p>

Teddy and Addison didn't see each other all morning until they met in the cafeteria for lunch with Arizona and Callie. "Did one of you two say something to everyone about leaving us alone? Hardly anyone has said anything to us. I appreciate it if you did, but it took away the fun I could have had, chewing everyone out about minding their own damn business," Teddy said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"It wasn't either of us. Apparently, he had your back in Iraq and still does. Owen made everyone sit through a professional behavior seminar on Friday. During it, he reminded everyone about what is appropriate to talk about at work, around the patients. I'm sure everyone is still talking, they're just not doing it here," Callie explained.

"Shit, I told him I'd talk to him when we got back. I've gotta go find him and apologize for not talking to him sooner and thank him for all of this. Love you, bye," Teddy ran off, but not without kissing Addison first.

* * *

><p>Owen gave up the whole idea of the Chief not needing an office and quickly returned to using the office that overlooked the hospital, next to the skywalk. Even though the door was open, Teddy knocked before letting herself in, causing Owen to look up from the file in front of him. "Hey, welcome back. How was LA? You better not be here to tell me you're moving there," he joked, but was somewhat serious. He knew how much Teddy loved the sunshine, which was frequently lacking in Seattle.<p>

"It was exactly what I needed right then. I'm not moving there, although I could see us taking a few trips there in the future. I heard about the seminar you hosted last week. I really appreciate it, not so much for me, but for Addison. She was in tears this morning just at the idea of being the center of everyone's gossip again."

"We have something that no one else in this hospital can understand between us from being in Iraq together. I'd do anything for you, and now Addison. How's it going with you two anyway?"

"It's good. She called it 'our baby' this morning. Before that, it was always just 'her baby.' I mean, she's only eleven weeks, but her just saying that made it so real. I went to her ultrasound with her and heard the heartbeat, but it was always her baby. I can't wait for the baby to finally get here. I feel like it's moving really fast. We only really met six months ago and didn't really get to know each other until eleven weeks ago and didn't even acknowledge that we liked each other until a month ago. This is crazy, isn't it?" rambled Teddy.

"As long as you're happy, it's whatever you want it to be.


	15. Chapter 15

The next two months were rather uneventful around the hospital. Before they knew it, Addison was twenty weeks pregnant and it was time for yet another ultrasound. It was at this appointment that they would be finding out if they were going to have a son or daughter. Meredith had transferred back to surgery after Webber rather sternly spoke to her in the middle of the softball game against Seattle Presbyterian. This meant they would be dealing with a new doctor. Luckily, Addison picked the best doctor on her service.

While they were sitting in the waiting room, Addison suddenly grabbed Teddy's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Do you feel that? I just felt the baby move for the first time."

Of course, as soon as Teddy's hand was on Addison's stomach, the baby stopped moving. "I don't feel it. I'm sure I will eventually."

After waiting a few more minutes, a nurse led them to an exam room and told them the doctor would be back in a minute. After completing the scan of Addison's abdomen, the doctor froze the image on the screen and asked if they wanted to know the sex of the baby. Addison looked up at Teddy for approval before nodding her head. Even though she could read the scan and tell what she was having, she wanted to hear the doctor say it.

"It looks like you're having a girl. I'll print a copy of this for you and then you're good to go. Schedule another appointment for a month from now," the doctor told them before wiping the gel off Addison's stomach and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Teddy and Addison both had the day off and since their appointment was rather early in the day, they decided to go shopping to get some things for their daughter before going out to lunch. Callie was also off that day and was invited to join them. She said it was perfect because she needed to get some things for Sofia since she was getting bigger every day and many of her clothes no longer fit.<p>

Pushing Sofia through the mall in her stroller, Callie couldn't stop giving them advice about having a daughter and wouldn't stop talking about how their girls were going to be best friends. "Any ideas as to how you're going to decorate the nursery? Please decide sooner rather than later. Arizona and I had talked about it, but hadn't really decided on anything before the accident. Sofia's room is yellow because that's the only color Arizona and Mark could agree on. Mark wanted it to be pink, but Arizona refused to force her to live in a pink room. Her room in Mark's apartment is pink, though."

"We talked a little about it earlier. Both of our favorite colors are shades of purple. We were kinda thinking about purple walls with light wood furniture. I know babies' rooms that are purple usually have white furniture, but we don't want to start her out with a really girly room. Addison is really girly, but I'm not so girly. My parents tried to force me to be girly, but it just made me want to play in the dirt with my brothers even more," Teddy explained while they were looking at paint chips and handing them to Addison. They soon had a collection of paint chips, trying to decide what shade would be perfect for their little girl's room.

The afternoon was spent looking at baby clothes. Every time Teddy or Addison picked something up and wanted to buy it, Callie reminded them that she and Arizona still had all of Sofia's clothes and they were more than welcome to use them and they shouldn't worry about buying a bunch of stuff until after the baby shower since you never know what people will get you. Soon, Callie's phone was ringing: it was Arizona wondering where she and Sofia were. Callie told her friends to have a good night before making her way back to her car.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that you have never given baby names a thought," Addison said as they were sitting in the room that would one day be their daughter's bedroom. They had decided that the room Addison had been staying in would be turned into the nursery since it was right next to the master bedroom, which Addison had moved into soon after they returned from LA.<p>

"I was pregnant once before, you know," Addison said, somewhat out of nowhere.

"You told me that, but you never went into details about it," replied Teddy as she wrapped her arms around Addison and began to rub her stomach.

"It was after Derek left me. It was Mark's baby. I told him and he went out and bought a calendar that he circled my due date on and a Yankees onesie. I wanted to have a baby so bad, but I didn't want to have a baby with Mark. I thought for sure that he would keep up in his man-whore ways and wouldn't be a real father. I didn't want the baby to be the love child that broke up my marriage. I had an abortion before I came to Seattle to try to get Derek back."

"I don't blame you. I probably would have done the same thing if I were in that situation," Teddy tried to comfort her; she could tell it was hard for her to think about.

"I kinda regret it at times, like when I see how great Mark is with Sofia, I realize that maybe he would have settled down if I had kept it. The day that was supposed to be my due date is usually especially hard for me, which is today. My baby would have been three years old. I like to think it was a girl. I would have named her Ella. I always thought it was a beautiful name," explained Addison.

"Ella's a beautiful name. You know you could have told me about this earlier. We didn't have to have the appointment and go shopping today."

"I specifically asked to have it today so I would have a good memory from today. From now on, I won't remember today only as the day I was originally going to become a mother, but as the day I found out we're having a daughter. Today was a good day. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go to bed," Addison said as she began to get up from where she had been sitting.


	16. Chapter 16

About two weeks after the ultrasound, Arizona offered to bring over Sofia's old baby clothes for Addison and Teddy to go through so they would know what they had and what they should get. With Sofia being born so early, they wanted to get as much ready as early as possible. They had picked a paint color and Owen, Derek, and Mark all helped to move the furniture that had been in the extra bedroom into the basement or the storage locker where most of Addison's stuff was. Days off were spent painting the nursery and putting together baby furniture.

Addison ended up having to stay at the hospital since she had a mother that was most likely going to need surgery and Addison didn't want to just get home and be called back to the hospital. Teddy decided to leave Addison the car since they had driven in together that morning; she would go home with Arizona and Callie to get the baby clothes, then Arizona would give her a ride home. Addison should be home before they needed to go to work the next morning, and if not, they had Addison's car that had finally been shipped up from LA.

Roughly an hour was spent at the Robbins-Torres apartment before Teddy and Arizona left with two plastic bins of clothes and other baby items. When they got to Teddy's house, they took the bins into the nursery before Teddy went into the kitchen and grabbed them two beers. They realized that they hadn't had a girls night, just the two of them in a few months, when they used to have them every few weeks. They had date nights with Callie and Addison while Mark was watching Sofia, but they missed being able to talk like they used to.

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you something?" Teddy asked Arizona as she was folding clothes and setting them on the changing table so Addison could look at them later and decide what pieces she really wanted to keep and what she would give back to Callie and Arizona.<p>

"When have you ever asked me if you can ask me something before asking it? What's going on?" Arizona replied, somewhat concerned.

"Addison keeps talking about our baby, but I never asked for a baby. I just kind of got one. I love that Addison is calling her our baby, but it kind of scares me. I never thought that I'd have kids. Callie got pregnant while you were in Africa. How did you accept that you were going to be a mother without really wanting to be one right then? I feel like I should talk to Addie about this, but I don't want her to get the idea in her head that I don't want the baby because I do want to have a baby; I just didn't want one right away. We're still figuring out our relationship and we're going to have a baby in a few months," explained Teddy as she stopped folding baby clothes.

"We had talked about having kids after the shooting, but then I got the grant and we broke up in the middle of the airport. My whole life was in turmoil right then. The pregnancy was just something I knew I was going to have to deal with if I wanted to be with Callie. After I heard the heartbeat, there was no question, Sofia was mine and nothing was going to change that. Looking back, I'm glad I did because I love Sofia more than I thought was possible."

"Sorry about all this. I mean, I love that I'm going to be a mother, but it's really weird circumstances that I'm going to a mother because of. Legally, will I even be her mother? Addison's name is going on the birth certificate, but what do I get?"

"I had one of those moments about Sofia about a month ago. We talked to a lawyer who told us that I could adopt Sofia. We wouldn't have Mark's parental rights terminated, so he would still be her father, but then I would legally be her mother as well as Callie. We're going to talk to the judge next week. The lawyer is really optimistic that it will be approved, but nothing is certain until the judge rules. Before she even has the baby, talk to a lawyer about adopting the baby. You might be able to get the papers all set before she's even born and just have to insert her date of birth. It will make the process a lot faster and you'll just have to wait on getting a hearing," Arizona shared.

"Thanks, please don't tell Addison about this. I don't want to worry her," Teddy said as she heard the door open, indicating that Addison was home.

Addison found them sitting in the nursery; the bins of baby stuff had long been forgotten. "I should get going. I'm sure Mark is driving Callie crazy by now. He was planning on making dinner for her, which means he's still there."

* * *

><p>Addison sat down in the rocking chair that was in the corner of the room and couldn't believe the amount of stuff that had been spread out from the bins. "How was work?" Teddy asked, sitting on the floor and helping Addison slip her shoes off to give her a foot rub.<p>

"It was fine. The mom ended up not needing surgery and delivered not too long after everyone left. I'm just happy to be home. I stopped on the way home and picked up a baby name book. I want to start calling her something other than 'the baby.' Are you alright?" Addison noticed that Teddy seemed to be zoning out.

"That's my baby and nothing's going to change that. I want us to be together with our daughter forever. We've only known each other for nine months, but I feel like I've known you so much longer than that. I want to adopt her after she's born so nothing can ever take her away from me. I also don't want anything or anyone to ever take you away from me. Addison, will you marry me?"


	17. Chapter 17

Following Teddy's question, Addison sat quiet for a few minutes, processing what had just happened and then started to laugh. "I'd love to marry you," she said as she bent forward and kissed Teddy.

"I don't have a ring or anything. I've been thinking about it ever since we were in LA, and I finally got up the nerve to ask. Why are you laughing? What's so funny about this?"

"When Derek proposed to me, he had this whole thing planned with a fancy dinner and the people at the restaurant were in on it and we just got engaged while you were giving me a foot rub. My relationship with Derek was always like that proposal; it was a big deal and we had to work at it for anything to happen. With you, it's easy. Nothing's a huge production; we're just living our lives and are happy together."

Standing up, Teddy held out her hand to her fiancé, "What do you say we celebrate this new development?"

"That sounds wonderful. I could really use some ice cream," Addison joked.

* * *

><p>Their evening was spent celebrating their engagement and talking about wedding plans. Even though they had only been engaged for a matter of hours, they couldn't help picking a date and everything right away.<p>

"I know we talked about getting married before, but I don't think you ever really said how you feel about weddings. I've had the white dress, tuxes, flowers, big party wedding before. It was not as great as everyone makes it sound. I really don't want a huge wedding this time. The less stressful right now, the better," explained Addison.

"What do you say about just signing domestic partnership papers at the courthouse? It's about as least stressful as you can get. We just need two witnesses, which I'm sure we can get Callie and Arizona to agree to be. Once the government gets their heads of their asses and legalizes gay marriage, we'll get married for real. At least with the partnership papers, we'll have some rights," Teddy said, somewhat shocking Addison. She never knew Teddy felt that way about the government.

"That sounds wonderful. Let's talk to them tomorrow and find out when we all have the same day off. Do you wanna talk about a name for that little girl?" Teddy asked, picking up the baby name book off the dresser, where Addison had set it when she got home.

* * *

><p>After laughing at some of the names in the book and thinking about the meaning of others, the women had a list of about twenty names they both liked.<p>

"I don't want her to have some crazy long name. My name is Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery. That's a lot for a little kid to handle. She's gonna have two last names and I don't want to make it any worse for her than it needs to be."

"Really? She's gonna have two last names? I thought she would still be just Montgomery. I agree about keeping her name shorter. Theodora Elizabeth Altman was not fun to grow up with, either. I don't think she should be named after any family members or friends, especially friends from work. That could just end up causing problems," said Teddy.

Looking at their list, Addison began to cross of names. "Of course she would have your last name. You're her mother too. Based on that criteria, we can cross off Elizabeth, Alexandria, Samantha, and Olivia. I say we both go through the list and each pick our top three names and see what we come up with."

They both took their time looking through the list and each picked their three favorite names. Teddy was the first one to share her picks. "I like Brooklyn, Reagan, and Kynlee."

"Okay, my favorites are Tessa, Zoe, and Mariska."

They spent the next half an hour looking through the baby name book coming up with middle names to go with each of the first names they had chosen. Finally, they settled on Brooklyn Cheyenne, Reagan Abigail, Kynlee Paige, Tessa Claire, Zoe Claire, and Mariska Rhea.

"I love the name Brooklyn Cheyenne, but with both of our last names, it will sound like she has four last names," Teddy pointed out, prompting Addison to cross that name off the list.

"That's kind of the same thing with Reagan as a first name; it kinda sounds like a last name. That's the last thing she needs is another last name."

"I had an Aunt Tessa. That's breaking our rule about family names. That leaves us with Kynlee Paige, Zoe Claire, and Mariska Rhea."

Eventually they crossed Zoe Claire off their list and Mariska Rhea was cut as well. "Do you realize we just named our daughter Kynlee Paige in less than an hour without any fighting?" Addison pointed out as Teddy leaned in, close to Addison's stomach.

"We can't wait to meet you, Kynlee Paige Altman-Montgomery. Your mommies love you very much," she said before she laid back against the pillows and snuggled in next to Addison.

She looked at Addison and saw she was smiling. "You're really happy right now, aren't you?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, I am. When I started all this IVF stuff six and a half months ago, I thought I would be raising my baby by myself. I never once thought that I would be back in Seattle, living with my fiancé, five and a half months pregnant. This is the happiest I've even been. I don't have to fight for my relationship. Before Mark happened, I was fighting to keep my relationship with Derek. Then I was fighting for a chance with Mark. I came to Seattle and I was fighting Meredith for Derek. Moved to LA, hoping it would be different, but no, I was fighting for Pete and then Sam. With you, it's easy. I can be myself and not worry about us. Now, let's go to sleep. I have to back at the hospital in six hours."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I only have 2 more chapters after this one. I should have them posted tomorrow and Tuesday. I'm already working on a sequel to it, but I need help coming up with a title for it. I explain it in the last chapter, but the title for this one is from the song Something There from Beauty &amp; the Beast. Summary for the sequel: Teddy and Addison decide to expand their family, but things don't go quite as they planned. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Addison was not happy when, at her 34 week appointment, the doctor told her she needed to take it easy, not bed rest, but she couldn't do as much as she 'd been doing up until that point. With being a surgeon, she knew that meant that she wouldn't be able to work until after Kynlee was born. Teddy had been called into an emergency bypass surgery, so Addison had gone to this appointment alone. It was the first one that Teddy hadn't been with her for.

* * *

><p>The first thing she did after leaving the office was find Owen. She explained everything to him and he was more than okay with her starting her maternity leave a few weeks early. The longer she went before Kynlee was born, the better it would be. After leaving Owen's office, Addison made her way to the OR gallery. She would watch the rest of Teddy's surgery and then explain what happened at the doctor's appointment to her before heading home, hopefully to not return to the hospital until Kynlee was on her way.<p>

Teddy's surgery was rather routine, with no complications. As she walked out of the OR, Addison made her way to the hallway outside the scrub room. It didn't take long for Teddy to open the door and step into the corridor. She had seen Addison in the gallery and figured she would be waiting for her. "We need to talk," were the first words out of Addison's mouth when she saw her.

"Cafeteria talk or on-call room talk?" questioned Teddy.

"On-call room. I don't want everyone in the hospital to hear this right away."

Holding hands, the women made their way to the on-call near Peds since it was usually empty. After getting settled on one of the beds, Teddy turned to Addison and said, "What's going on? Is Kynlee all right? I'm worry I had to miss the appointment."

"Kynlee's perfectly fine, but for me to get as close to full-term as possible. The doctor ordered me to take it easier than I have been. I don't have to be on bed rest, but I can't work anymore. I already talked to Owen and he's fine with me starting my maternity leave immediately. I'm 34 and a half weeks pregnant; for me to carry to 36 weeks is considered full term, especially with my age," she explained.

"It might sound like the world is ending since you're being forced to leave early, but it's a good thing. I don't want anything to happen to you or her because you were to stubborn to take it easy. I can't take any kind of leave until after she's born, but I'm sure if I talk to Owen, he'll let me ease up on how many hours I'm working; maybe just work four ten-hour days a week instead of five. See if I can work every other day. I'm sure if we talk to Callie and Arizona, they'll offer to hang out with you on their days off when I'm working," Teddy listed possibilities to make this easier on Addison.

"We can talk to them tonight. Remember, we're supposed to be having dinner at their place. Mark will be there too since it's Sofia's birthday. They're having a big party over the weekend, but they wanted us there for her actual birthday," Addison reminded her wife. They had gotten about a month after Teddy proposed.

* * *

><p>The evening was as expected. Dinner was filled with stories about Sofia, and all five adults couldn't help but laugh as Sofia attacked the cupcake that was on the tray of her high chair. Sofia didn't really understand what was going on, but she was quite content being the center of attention.<p>

Eventually Mark picked up his daughter and walked into the nursery with her to attempt to put her to bed. This left the women to clean up from dinner before settling in the living room.

"Didn't you have a doctor's appointment this morning?" Arizona asked, "How is Kynlee?"

"Kynlee is perfect according to the doctor. I'd have to say so too, since I can read the ultrasound fairly well. I was told that I have to do less than I have been, so while I'm not on bed rest, I can't work anymore. I want to keep her inside of me as long as possible, but I really want her to come soon," Addison said.

"Don't wish for her to come soon. Just keep her inside as long as possible. I'm just happy Sofia is doing as well as she is, but I still wish I had put my seatbelt back on after getting my phone from the backseat. Maybe then, she wouldn't have been born early and those months in the hospital wouldn't have happened," Callie said, somewhat regretfully.

"Callie, don't say that. Sofia is perfect. She's more than made up for being early," Addison said, trying to comfort her friend. "So, Teddy talked to Owen and she's going to only work four days a week, every other day. We were wondering if on your days off, if I could hang out here, just so I'm not sitting at home, alone. I don't mind being alone, but I'm pretty sure I'll go crazy in the house alone all day, every day until I go into labor."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more chapter after this one. I already have nine chapters of a sequel written, but I need help coming up with a title for it. If you have any suggestions, I'll consider them. Summary for the sequel: Teddy and Addison decide to add another baby to their family, but things don't work out quite as they planned.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Five days after Sofia's birthday dinner, Addison woke up in the middle of the night and clutched her stomach. She immediately rolled over and jabbed Teddy in the ribs, who swatted her hand away. "I know you had a long day and are exhausted, but you really need to get up. I think I'm in labor."

As soon as Addison said that, Teddy was up and scurrying around the house, gathering the things they would need to take with them to the hospital. Addison's contractions were still seven minutes apart when they got into the car, but by the time they got to the hospital fifteen minutes later, they were four. Based on how frequently her contractions were coming and how strong they were, Addison was positive that she would be delivering her daughter soon.

Alex was the first person they saw upon their arrival at the hospital. Even though he made some comments about them when he first heard about them, he had really come around and even offered to help when he could. "Are you in labor, Dr. Montgomery?" he asked as he grabbed a wheelchair, seeing Addison was in pain.

"My contractions are four minutes apart. Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to take me upstairs?" she asked, gripping the arms of the wheelchair.

* * *

><p>They were settled in a room about twenty minutes later and the doctor came in to check Addison. "If you keep progressing at this rate, you should be meeting your daughter in a few hours," the doctor explained as she took her gloves off.<p>

"I wish I could say I hate you for this Teddy, but this was all me. I can't blame you for putting me through this," Addison said after a contraction subsided.

Laughing, Teddy replied, "I love you, but you're right, this is all you. I'm glad you did this, but you can't blame me for it."

They spent the next two and a half hours talking and there was a constant flow of surgeons to see how they were doing, offering to bring Teddy something to eat and Addison ice chips. Roughly three hours after arriving at the hospital, the doctor stopped by to check Addison's progress.

"Addison, it looks like you're ready to start pushing," she said as she gathered a few things and paged the nurse.

Several pushes later, cries filled the room as the doctor placed the newborn on Addison's chest and Teddy cut the cord. "She's perfect, Addison," Teddy said as she kissed her wife. "Welcome to the world, Kynlee Paige Altman-Montgomery. We love you very much."

* * *

><p>After letting the new moms have some time with their daughter, the doctor took her to examine her. Alex knocked lightly and entered the room. "Hey, I heard you had the baby," he said as he stopped at the basinet and looked over the doctor's shoulder. "How are you? She's healthy, right?" he asked, stepping closer to the bed.<p>

"I'm tired, but she's perfect. We're actually glad you stopped by," Addison said, glancing at Teddy, who nodded, giving Addison the go ahead for what she was about to ask. "Alex, you've really grown up since I first met you and you amaze both of us with how genuine of a person you are. We were hoping you would be Kynlee's godfather?"

Somewhat shocked at the question, Alex wasn't sure how to answer. "You don't want me to be her godfather. I'm really screwed up; I've just learned to hide it better at work than I used to. If something happens to you guys and leave her with me, she's going to be so screwed up. I know you love her too much to do that to her."

"You'll be fine, Karev. Besides, Arizona has already agreed to be her godmother. If anything happens to us, Arizona's getting her. We want her to have a father figure in her life. We've seen you with the kids in peds and with Sofia. You're great with kids, Alex. We wouldn't have asked you if we didn't think you could handle it," explained Teddy.

Pondering what had just been said, Alex finally said, "I can handle that, so, yes, I'll be Kynlee's godfather."

* * *

><p>Several hours after their conversation with Alex, Addison was sleeping and Teddy was holding their daughter while watching TV. Kynlee let out a soft cry, waking Addison up. Rolling over to face the rocking chair, Addison smiled. When she realized the television was on, she asked, "What are you watching?" when she realized that it was a cartoon.<p>

"_Beauty __and __the __Beast_. You know, we're a lot like them."

Propping herself up on the pillows, Addison asked, "You better not be calling me a beast. My hormones are all over the place right now and I can't handle you calling me a beast."

"Well, you are a beast at times. What I mean is, they fell in love when they weren't expecting to. Have you never seen the part of the movie with the song 'Something There?' It's about them falling in love, just by living their lives together, kind of like we did," she answered.

"Yeah, I guess there always was something there."


End file.
